


A Dramatic Retelling

by Skyeec2



Series: A Dramatic A/B/O AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU af, Alpha Loqi Tummelt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Omega Prompto Argentum, Omega Verse, Rare Pair, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Prompto hadn't meant to keep the fact that he was mated a secret from his friend... it just hadn't come up.





	1. The Truth is Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> This thing will probably be around three or four chapters. Just a thing that's been floating around in my head for a while.  
> As always edited by @corrupted-spirit on Tumblr. Enjoy!

 “You should stay for dinner with us Prompto, they’ll be more than enough to go around.”

“Nah, Ignis,” Prompto responded, smiling up at the beta male brightly to avoid ruffling any feathers. “Loqi’s off tonight, so we’re going to spend the night in. Thanks for the invite though!”

Ignis always asked if he wanted to stay for dinner when he agreed to help Noctis with his homework or preparing for exams. It was really nice of the advisor to offer, especially when he didn’t have to.

But Loqi had been assigned night-shifts so they hadn’t had the chance to spend much quality time together and he was eager to spend time with his alpha.

“That’s too bad, perhaps next time then?” Ignis asks before the kitchen area, working away at something in the sink. He stops whatever he was doing for the moment, leaving the thing to soak as he stepped to the counter to speak directly to Prompto. “You could invite him, if you’d like.”

Prompto turned from where he was spreading out his notes on the dining-room table, preparing what Noctis said he needed help with on their upcoming exam. “You sure?” He asked, backpedaling when he saw Ignis raise a questioning eyebrow. “It’s just you guys haven’t really talked to him before.”

“I’m sure Prompto,” Ignis said with a serious, steady voice. “It will be nice to talk to Loqi again, I don’t think Noctis’ met him. Has he?” The last bit was phrased as a question, causing Prompto to pause for a moment.

Had he ever gotten the chance to introduce Noctis and Loqi to each other?

“A don’t think he has…” He answered after a few moments of thought, he absently hears the front door open as he continues to speak. “It’d be a good chance to introduce him.”

“Introduce who?” Noctis asks, striding through the apartment and completely by-passing the table where Prompto had set up. “What are you guys talking about?”

Ignis shoots him a look for cutting into their conversation uncaringly, Noctis ignored his look and stared at him expectantly.

“Prompto and I were discussing the possibility of all four of us having dinner together.” Ignis answered with a heavy sigh after realizing that Noctis wasn’t going to apologize for his actions.

“The four of us?” He asked, tilting his head questioningly. “You mean Gladio?”

“No, we mean my alpha.” Prompto answers in a distracted tone, concentrating more on their schoolwork then his friend’s expression. “I can ask him about it, he should have another free night later this week.”

He turned to face his friends once he had everything sorted on the table taking in their expressions; Ignis was watching Noctis with bemusement while the young prince was staring at him with a stunned look.

“…What?” He asked after a few moments. Ignis shook his head silently and returned to what he had been doing at the sink, while Noctis seemed frozen for some reason.

“It seems his Highness is unaware of how to take this news.” Ignis shot over his shoulder, his teasing knocked Noctis out of his stupor.

“Hey!” He shot back before focusing on Prompto, “I didn’t know you were mated.”

“Yeah, I have been for a while.” Prompto answered easily, shrugging as he twisted in his chair to give his best friend his full attention.

“And you know him how?”  Noctis asked Ignis, moving away from the divider between the kitchen and living-room to sit across the table from Prompto. “If I’ve never heard about him,” the prince continues, muttering down at the papers containing Prompto’s notes.

“I will regal you with the tale after you study.” Ignis called from the kitchen, falling silent afterwards as he focused on his work.

“Sorry Noctis,” Prompto apologized awkwardly running a hand through his hair. “Didn’t mean to keep him from your approval.”

Noctis rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner, “don’t worry about it, Prom. I’m just a bit surprised.”

Prompto relaxed, releasing a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding with a heavy sigh. He was glad that his friend wasn’t angry at him; he hadn’t meant to keep the fact that he had an alpha a secret from his friend, it just hadn’t come up.

Noctis shifted his attention to the notes on the table, making a soft despairing noise at the sheer amount of them. “Guess we should get started on this, I need all the help I can get.”

Prompto nodded, losing the last of his anxiety as he began explaining his notes to his friend.

He was glad that Noctis wasn’t treating him any differently, a lot of people didn’t know how to treat him after they learned that he was mated.

He decided to concentrate on what he was doing at the moment, Noctis would probably want to ask him some things before he needed to leave so he had that to look forward too.

Plus, the prince would be interested in when Ignis had met Loqi, he’d probably have to leave before Ignis started to tell it but he doubted the man would say anything too negative.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited by @corrupted-spirit

They worked steadily for the next hour-and-a-half, working through what they’d need for the upcoming final while lingering on subjects and topics that either of them had troubles with as they worked.

Prompto was proud of how much work they got through, what with Noctis struggling with most of the work due to his inability to remain awake for extended periods of time and how distracted Prompto could get at times.

Ignis also seemed to approve of their work-effort if his prideful look was anything to go by. Prompto’s confident enough to admit the warm feeling the Beta’s approval inspires in him; he’s always liked making people happy, he usually chalks it up to omega-hormones.

Noctis seemed to share that inclination, strengthening his idea of it occurring that way.

“You think you got it?” Prompto asked, gathering up his collection of notes from the table. Noctis just groaned in reply, dropping his head onto the table with a solid thump drawing a laugh from both Prompto and Ignis.

“You’ll do fine,” Ignis encouraged, he had finished whatever he had been doing and had moved to sit with them at the table, providing help in explaining things to the prince.

“Easy for you to say,” came Noctis’ reply, muffled by the surface of the table. “You can remember this stuff.”

Ignis shrugged lightly, unseen by Noctis, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with the prince’s statement.

Prompto decided to try to cheer his best friend up a bit. “It’ll be ok Noct, you know the stuff. You’ll do great!” He wasn’t sure how well his words had been received as Noctis seemed to be determined to ignore the rest of the world around him.

Prompto continued to gather his notes, packing them away in his satchel for when he was ready to leave. He had a few more minutes before he had to leave and Noctis was sure to have questions for him before he left.

Noctis seemed to remember that, suddenly turning to peer at him with one eye. “We finished, you’ll tell me about your alpha, right?”

“Well yeah,” Prompto responded, smiling at his friend brightly. “I promised I would, didn’t I?”

His words drew a small smile from his friend and Noctis raised his head to give Prompto his full attention, Ignis was giving him his attention as well. Prompto did his best not to squirm from having both of their attention on him.

He thinks he does a decent job of it.

“Well,” Prompto started, running his hand through his hair nervously. Now that the time had come to talk he found himself drawing a blank. “What do you want to know?”

Noctis huffed, the prince sitting up properly in his seat as he prompted, “how about you just tell me a bit about him, for starters.”

Prompto hummed thoughtfully, arranging his thoughts before he started to speak.

“Well, his name’s Loqi and we grew up together in the Niflheim Refugee District so I’ve known him forever.” Prompto didn’t notice the fond expression that settled on his features as he continued to talk about his alpha. “He’s really supportive of my photography and he works hard at what he does and he’s…”

He trailed off when he noticed the looks his friends were giving him; Ignis’ pleased expression and Noctis' dumbfounded look causing his words to patter off. He had startled rambling, hadn’t he?

Ignis, thankfully, gave him a lifeline to grasp onto. “Do you have a photo of him?” The beta asked, already expecting a positive answer from the photographer.

“Yeah!” Prompto responded eagerly, reaching into his bag to pull out his camera. “I know I’ve got some on here.”

Prompto was sure he had some nice shots of his alpha still on his camera, they had both had a free day earlier in the week and had decided to enjoy lunch outside. The park they had set up in had been nice and Prompto had gotten numerous shots of both the area and Loqi.

He looked through his image gallery expertly with an ease born of familiarity until he reached the first picture he had been looking for. He handed his camera over to Ignis, waiting until the beta had a firm grip on the camera before letting go.

He sat back in his seat watching Ignis look through his photos, Noctis moved until he could look at the display over Ignis’ shoulder releasing a small unidentifiable noise after a moment. Prompto, confused about what could have drawn that reaction from his friend, stood from his chair and moved until he too could see the display of his camera.

Looking at the display he understood what had caused the noise; he had caught Loqi asleep under the big tree they had set up under and he hadn’t been able to resist taking a few pics of the alpha so relaxed. He thought that they were good photos, most of Loqi’s form was obscured by the shadows of the tree, giving the rest of him a stark contrast.

Not to mention how peaceful he looked as he slept.

Ignis continued to scroll through his photos, passing over more pictures of the park until he found more photos of Loqi. The alpha was awake this time, posing how Prompto wanted him too and focusing on the camera with a fond look.

Prompto felt a smile settle on his face as he looked at the photo; he always loved Loqi’s smile.

“These are very nice, Prompto.” Ignis praised, pausing on another of the photos.

Noctis echoed the beta’s sentiment before realizing, “I’ve seen him around the school before, I thought he was related to you though.”

“Nah, not related in anyway,” Prompto responded with a shrug; they had been mistaken for siblings before, it wasn’t anything new for him. They both had the traditional Nif look though so it was to be expected. “He used to walk me home before we bonded though, just to make sure I got home safe.”

His words drew concerned looks from both his friends, Ignis was the more socially aware of his two friends so he wasn’t surprised when it was Noctis who asked; “Did he really need to?”

Prompto nodded, not surprised by the question; Noctis might have been experiencing a public education but he seemed genuinely unaware of the tension between the Lucians and the Niflheim Refugees. “A few of the others in my neighbourhood had received some threats so we decided it was better to be safe than sorry.”

Noctis accepted his answer, though Prompto noticed he seemed troubled by it, and he was quick to change the subject. “What’s he do for a living? You said he was working nights, right?” Between them Ignis returned his attention to Prompto’s pictures, listening as they spoke over him.

“He’s been working in the Crownsguard for the past two years,” the photographer answered proudly. “The night shifts have been knocking him around a bit but he does his best.”

Noct hummed thoughtfully, his brow furrowing as he asked his next question. “How old is he, anyway?”

“He’s twenty-three in a few months,” Prompto answered distractedly, focusing more on the camera’s display as Ignis scrolled through his most recent photos.

“So, he’s five years older than we are?” Noctis asked, slumping back into his seat and focusing on Prompto.

“Yup, only a bit older than Princess Luna.” The photographer shot back, teasing his friend slightly. Noctis huffed and turned away from him, ducking his face away from Prompto’s sight.

“You’ve got a good eye, Prompto.” Ignis said suddenly, handing the photograph his camera. “There are some magnificent shots in there.”

Prompto beamed at the beta, catching sight of the time on the clock behind the advisor’s head. “Well guys, I’ve got to go if I wanna get home before Loqi!” He quickly gathered his bag, placing his camera safely inside as he moved.

“Talk to you later, guys!” Prompto called as he exited, waving at his friends from the door before leaving.

* * *

 

Noctis had fallen into the couch and didn’t seem to be planning on moving soon. He’d most likely remain there until dinner was ready, leaving Ignis to work in peace.

Prompto had left some time ago, returning home to spend the rest of the evening with his mate and Noctis had been lying on the couch since. Originally Ignis had thought that Noctis would demand he tell him how he knew about Prompto’s alpha but the prince seemed more interested in getting in a catnap before dinner.

Ignis would take the opportunity to prepare dinner for them without having to answer the numerous questions the prince most likely had.

Dinner was finished quickly and Ignis was starting to plate it for them when Noctis dragged himself to the table, lured from sleep by the smell coming from the kitchen. Noctis was barely awake, slumping over the table and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Ignis brought their plates over to the table and sat across from Noctis, watching as the prince immediately started eating without a word of thanks for the meal. He was long used to such an attitude though, it was far too common in the Citadel.

Noctis was halfway through his plate before he lifted his head and focused on Ignis. “How did you meet Prompto’s alpha?” He asked, expression almost a pout as he spoke. It seemed that the prince was more affected by being the last to know of Prompto’s bond than he had let on to the photographer.

Ignis finished the bite of food in his mouth, setting his fork down and considering the prince across from him. “It was simply coincidence that lead me to discovering his existence,” he said, trying to placate the young royal.

It didn’t quite work.

“Doesn’t explain why he didn’t tell me about him,” Noctis muttered childishly, dropping his head into his palm sullenly.

“I’m sure he had his reasons,” he responded, taking another bite from his plate. While he doubted the photograph had any ill-intent in keeping his private life private, there was little he could tell the prince to convince him of such.

“Sure he did,” the prince scoffed, stabbing his fork into one of the stuffed mushrooms on his plate. Ignis sighed heavily at the prince’s attitude, Noct certainly had a bit of maturing to do before he was ready to ascend the Lucian throne.

“Do you wish to hear about how I met the man or would you rather sulk?” He asked blandly, drawing a startled look from his charge. Noctis paused for a few moments, considering him before nodding slowly.

“Very well then,” Ignis started, relaxing in his seat and beginning to recount how he met Prompto’s alpha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited by @corrupted-spirit over on Tumblr

It wasn’t the most thrilling story, despite what Noctis seemed to believe; it truly only had been a coincidence.

He had been at the grocer closest to Noctis’ apartment, getting some last-minute things he needed for dinner that night when he saw them. At first he hadn’t realized that the person he was seeing was indeed his charge’s friend; the blond was different from how Ignis usually saw him, he was relaxed and open instead of the usual anxious and twitchy.

He was also with a man Ignis hadn’t seen before and from how familiar they acted with each other he assumed they were very close. Ignis vaguely recognized the man as one of the new recruits for the Crownsguard.

He had been prepared to ignore them and continue with his shopping when the man seemed to notice his staring, moving to put himself between his gaze and the small photographer. Prompto noticed the other man’s behaviour immediately and shifted until he could see past the taller male’s body.

Prompto had recognised him and was quick to diffuse the situation, calming the other man with quiet words and a soft smile. Once it seemed that the man wasn’t going to attack him, Ignis approached the pair cautiously.

What had occurred next had been a very pleasant conversation, the photographer introduced the man as his alpha mate Loqi and things had progressed from there.

It hadn’t been a particularly lengthy conversation but Ignis had found himself enjoying it; Prompto had been his usual bright, cheerful self if a touch more relaxed than he usually was and Loqi, after realizing that Ignis didn’t mean any harm, had been a polite conversationalist.

Loqi continued to relax through the progress of the conversation, tension slowing leaving his form as Prompto directed the conversation. He noticed that people passing them by would fix Prompto and Loqi with a weary expression, keeping an eye trained on the pair as they moved past them with a wide berth.

Loqi seemed keenly aware of the looks people were fixing on them though he was obviously ignoring them, apparently all too used to the attention. Though Prompto appeared to be oblivious to the looks altogether and continued to make easy small-talk.

The alpha nudged Prompto after they had spoken for a few minutes, gently reminding the photographer that they had to finish shopping and that Ignis probably did as well. The photograph had blinked up at the alpha for a moment before realizing what the other was saying.

Prompto bid him farewell, wished him a good week and left him to finish his shopping. Ignis had watched them for a few moments and then returned to what he had been doing before noticing them.

The whole encounter barely lasted more than ten minutes.

Not a very exciting story at all.

~

The prince waited a few minutes, expecting more to be said about the meeting but Ignis had nothing more to say and stood from the table taking his plate into the kitchen. “That’s it?” Noctis questioned, twisting around to watch him.

“I told you it wasn’t a very glamourous story, Noctis.” He responded dryly, placing the plate by the sink so he could wash it. He would wash everything before he left the apartment, there were some things he needed the prince to look at first.

“Yeah, but I thought there was more to it than that.” Noctis whined behind him.

Ignis hummed a noncommittal sound, moving past where the prince still sat at the table to settle on the couch. He open the briefcase he had left by the couch when he arrived and took out some of the papers inside.

Noctis caught sight of the papers and groaned, “really? Can’t I just relax tonight?” Ignis fixed the prince with a reprimanding look, he wasn’t about to let the younger ignore his duties.

“Yes, now finish and get over here.” He ordered, watching as the prince dragged himself from the tale to sit with him on the couch. He waited for the prince to focus on him before starting to explain what had been discussed in the Citadel that day.

He had been speaking for approximately fifteen minutes when the prince suddenly stopped him with an unrelated question. “You said you recognized him as a Crownsguard recruit?”

Ignis paused quickly figuring out what Noctis was referring to. “Prompto’s mate? Yes, he was a recruit for the Crownsguard at the time.” The prince responded quickly, not giving him a chance to return to what they should have been doing.

“How did you know that?” The question was an innocent one, but showed how little Noctis understood about his position of Advisor.

“I get the profiles of all the Crownsguard recruits,” he explained slowly, aware that he had explain such a thing to the prince before. “I look them over when they enter and once again when they’re accepted into the Crownsguard proper.”

Noctis made a noise of acknowledgement, quieting down and letting Ignis return his attention to explaining the documents in his hands.

Until the prince interrupted him again. “So Gladio might know him?”

Ignis sighed heavily and answered shortly, “he might.”

“I should ask him,” the prince muttered to himself and made to stand from the couch. Ignis quickly cut him off though, dragging him back down onto the couch.

“Tomorrow, you need to listen to this first.” He reasoned, fixing the prince with a sharp look.

When Noctis stayed on the couch and showed no sign of moving, Ignis removed his grip and resumed what he was explaining.

Noctis could interrogate Gladio in the morning.

~

Gladio hadn’t been expecting the message he got from the prince, usually the prince had to be forced to attend training sessions, especially these days, it was a shock to have Noctis contact him first.

He met the prince at Citadel’s training area, he had arrived early to warm up before the prince got there. The prince was here willingly and he was going to make sure the kid was still taking his training seriously.

Just because they had reached a peace with the Niflheim Empire didn’t mean the prince could slack off.

The prince arrived a few minutes later, striding through the door confidently and calling out a greeting. “Yo!”

“Hey,” he called back, a broad grin on his face. He turned from the prince then, summoning his sword and giving the blade a few practice swings as he waited for Noctis to get himself ready for practice.

He turned back when he thought he had given the prince enough time to prepare but was surprised to see that the younger man wasn’t preparing to spar at all. The prince was standing off to the side watching him in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

That would not do at all.

“Nope, get ready to fight.” He told the prince, staring at the smaller down with an intent glare until the prince relented and started to prepare for a spar.

Gladio gave a sharp nod of his head, observing Noctis to ensure that the prince was indeed getting ready. He’d had the prince escape him one too many times for him to trust the younger male.

They spent the next hour training, Gladio was testing Noctis’ abilities while the prince was slowly becoming more and more frustrated. He threw the prince to the ground once more and wasn’t surprised when the smaller male didn’t rise again.

“You’ve been slacking off.” He told the prince, looking down at the slumped form on the ground. “You should still be practicing, even if you’re living on your own.” He wasn’t sure how many times he would have to tell the prince that before he understood it.

“Yeah, well,” the prince started to say as he pushed himself upright. “That wasn’t what I meant when I asked to talk to you.”

The prince’s petulant tone irritated him and he crossed his arms over his chest after dismissing his weapon. “What could I know that would interest you, then?” He asked coldly, glaring at the prince.

“You train with the Crownsguard, right?” The prince asked, ignoring Gladio’s tone entirely.

Gladio scoffed, replying in a dry voice. “Of course I do.” It should have been an obvious answer; he was training to be Noctis’ shield, he trained with all parts of Lucian’s military forces at some point.

“Then do you know an alpha named Loqi?” The prince continued, completely ignoring how much he was irritating the large alpha.

“Yeah, I know him. He’s from the Niflheim district.” Loqi was an alright guy, a little quiet and rough around the edges but then again what recruit from Niflheim wasn’t? He was pretty sure the man was mated though, so he wasn’t sure why the royal omega was asking about him.

“Can you tell me about him?”

“Why?” He asked, confusion painting his tone and features. “What’s he done to draw your attention?”

The prince stares up at him for a few moments before seemingly realizing what Gladio was implying. He started waving his arm widely and explaining in a frantic voice, “no, no! He’s mated to my friend Prompto!”

“You should’ve said that first then.” He told the prince, watching the prince calm down from his fervour. The prince huffed a breath and slumped on the ground, pouting childishly.

“There’s nothing much to say,” he told the prince eventually, the smaller perked up with his words, watching him as he spoke. “He’s a hard worker, he gets along as best he can, he doesn’t get in trouble. He’s fine.” He ended his words with a shrug, turning away from the prince to get the water bottle he left by the sidelines.

He heard Noctis scramble to his feet behind him, following him closely. “That’s it?” he asked tone filled with disappointment. “Nothing else?”

“Yeah,” Gladio confirmed, taking a deep drink from his water bottle. “Not any different from any of the other recruits from the Niflheim district.” Loqi truly wasn’t anything special, even if the man was mated to Noctis’ best friend.

He had been asked to watch over the alpha when he first started his training; it was just the way things were, they couldn’t train someone that might have used their teachings against the royal family. So, they watched the recruits from the Niflheim and the Galahdian refugee districts until they were sure that they weren’t planning to commit regicide.

He watched the prince’s shoulders slump in disappointment, he had obviously been expecting something more from his questions than that.

He watched as the prince left the area with a disappointed stride, shaking his head in exasperation as he watched him leave.

At least he forced the prince to do some kind of training while he was here.


	4. Chapter 4

Noctis returned home after finishing his conversation with Gladio, he hadn’t been expecting to spar with the larger man so he hadn’t brought anything to change into for the walk home. Meaning he had to walk the entire way home, smelling of sweat with his shirt sticking to his skin uncomfortably.

He was sure he drew looks from some of the people he passed in the streets but none of them dared to stop him on his way home. He was the crown prince, they weren’t brave enough to try to speak to him on a good day.

He reached his apartment quickly, ascending the stairs until he reached his floor and let himself into his home. He was quick to drop his things on his couch and move into his bathroom, dropping his clothes as he went.

He had lost all his clothing by the time he reached the bathroom, quickly stepping into his shower and setting the temperature as high as he could. He wanted to wash this sweat off his skin.

He remained in the shower for several minutes after he had finished washing, just thinking about what he had learned about his best friend. He didn’t know why Prompto didn’t tell him about his alpha.

 He left the shower a few minutes later and dried off leisurely, taking his time to get all the water off of his form. He wrapped a second towel around his waist as he left the bathroom and made his way back to the couch.

He ignored the clothes littering the floor for the moment and took his phone out of his bag, and quickly searched through his messages until he reached Prompto’s thread. He quickly read through the old messages until he reached the newest message.

It was Prompto telling him that he had made it home safely and that he would talk to him later. He stared at the text with a thoughtful expression, his eyes narrowed as he considered everything he’d learned since last night.

He always knew that he didn’t know everything about his best friend but he’d thought he’d known about all the vital details of Prompto’s life. To know that Prompto hadn’t thought he could tell him about something so important caused a flash of hurt to flare in his chest.

Prompto must have had a reason though, or else he would have told him.

His resolve strengthened he quickly typed out a message for his friend, sending it before he could second-guess himself. He set his phone down and got up to search for some clean cloths, hopefully Prompto would respond to him soon and they could arrange to meet up somewhere.

* * *

 

Prompto was having a good day.

They had had a nice night last night, dinner followed by watching a movie on the couch together. Just a nice relaxed evening in with each other, Prompto couldn’t have asked for a better night with his mate.

He had asked the older male about Ignis’ offer to have dinner together; them, Ignis and Noct. He told the alpha to think it through before giving him an answer.

Loqi had been hesitant when he had first brought it up, unsure about being introduced to Prompto’s friends. He had eventually agreed to give the request some serious thought though, after Prompto had fixed him with his ‘puppy-dog eyes’.

Prompto had dropped the subject after getting the alpha’s word, focusing on the movie playing on the TV and pressing himself into his alpha’s side. The movie hadn’t been anything exciting, they had chosen something they’d seen a million times before and both enjoyed to act as background noise while they cuddled on the couch.

Loqi had shuffled them from the couch to their bed after the movie was finished and Prompto had wormed his way into Loqi lap. The photographer had resisted at first, unwilling to give up his spot in the alpha’s lap but had followed the other’s prompting at the promise of their soft bed.

He had pressed himself close to Loqi’s front, his nose in the hollow of the alpha’s throat and was asleep soon after.

They had stayed close together through the night, though they shifted positions until Loqi was a warm weight against his back and his breath fanned the skin of Prompto’s throat. Prompto had awakened slowly, far after the time he usually did, safe and warm under his alpha’s weight.

He groaned, pressing back into the solid weight behind him, pleased with the response he got from the other. Loqi had pulled him closer, chest rumbling with a deep growl, and rutted against him with slow thrusts.

Prompto enjoyed the sensation for a moment before pulling away from his alpha, hearing Loqi whine as he pulled away from his grasp. He turned quickly, pressing himself flat against Loqi’s chest and twining his arms around the other’s neck.

He swung his leg over a strong hip, rolling up into the swelling hardness of his alpha’s cock, watching Loqi’s face as the alpha slowly regained consciousness. He tucked his face into the hollow of Loqi’s throat, nuzzling the flesh and before moving to press his mouth over the alpha’s scent gland.

He swiped his tongue over the sensitive flesh as the alpha roused further from slumber, the alpha tightening his grip on the photographer’s hips with a pleased rumble. Prompto arched into his mate’s form when he felt the sharp press of teeth against his throat, his hips stuttering in their steady movements.

Loqi pulled away from his throat then, shifting until he could press their foreheads together and look at Prompto with hazy eyes. “Morning,” the alpha spoke, voice rough and heavy with sleep.

“Morning,” Prompto responded, pressing their lips together languidly, mapping out the inside of Loqi’s mouth lazily. He pulled away after a few moments, nuzzling into the palm the alpha had raised to cup his cheek.

Prompto let his own hands wander the span of his mate’s body, resting them on the waistband of the other’s sleeping pants. He skirted his fingers over the other’s straining length, earning an amused huff from the alpha.

“You’re eager,” Loqi breathed against his mouth, running his warm hand along Prompto’s side until it rested at the small of his back. He pressed back into the hand as it splayed over the covered flesh of his arse, he tightened his grip on the alpha when he felt fingers slip under his pants to caress his flesh.

A bright smile flit across his face at the sound that fell from Loqi’s throat, he pressed closer to the alpha as he replied, “Yup.” His easy reply got a laugh from Loqi and the alpha shifted them until Prompto was kneeling over him.

A small hum left Prompto’s throat at the change in position he always preferred being in a position with some level of control as most others left him feeling anxious and boxed in. His hands shifted to the alpha’s chest, resting on his mate’s bare chest for support.

Loqi raised himself until he could reconnect their mouths, “I shall do my best to please then.” Loqi said, lowering his mouth to press open-mouth kisses against Prompto’s throat and rocking their hips together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get this out earlier but then I got distracted by things.  
> I'm still incredibly enamoured with this ship and want to write more for them in the future.

They emerged from their bedroom sometime later, both freshly showered and wearing clean clothes. They moved into the kitchen and started to make a simple breakfast together, they worked together with an ease born of years of practice, soon the smell of breakfast was wafting through the house.

They shared the house with his parents; or at least they did when his parents were around. Both of Prompto’s parents had very intense, full-time jobs that demanded all their attention and would often require them leaving Insomnia for extended periods of time.

They had been mostly absent during his childhood, leaving most of his raising to be done by other people in their community. He had done his best though and he thought that he had done pretty well for himself; he was planning on entering a photography class after he graduated, he had some great friends and he had someone he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

He couldn’t have asked for more for himself.

They soon finished in the kitchen and moved to the table, taking turns feeding each other bits of breakfast until they were done. As it was a weekend and neither of them had anything they really needed to do today they had planned to do some household chores they hadn’t gotten the chance to yet.

They had just finished their first load of washing and were about to hang it on the line running across the large window that took up the majority of the backwall of the house when Prompto’s phone rang loudly with a text from the bedroom. Thinking it might have been a text from the boss of his part-time job, he left Loqi with the washing for a moment to discover what the message was.

He was surprised to see that the message was from Noctis and not his boss, he brought the phone from where it had been charging in the bedroom out to the living room, setting it on the table and returning to the washing. Whatever Noct was texting him about, it could wait until they were finishing with the washing.

“Anything important?” Loqi asked as he re-entered the room, flicking his gaze between Prompto and the shirt he was hanging.

“Just Noct, it can wait a few minutes.” He answered, returning to where Loqi was standing. They only had a few things left so they’d be finished very soon; it the weather remained as nice as it currently was, everything would be dry before lunch. Perhaps quicker if they opened the large window.

A disbelieving sound left his alpha’s throat but Loqi didn’t push the subject, instead inquiring about how the studying for his exams were going. They finished hanging the laundry soon after and Prompto picked up his phone from where he had left it, pulling up the new message.

Noctis wanted him to come over to his place so they could talk.

Prompto blinked at the message on his screen for a minute, confused at the abruptness of Noctis’ text. The prince didn’t usually ask him to meet up this early in the day, Noct usually preferred sleeping in as much as he possibly could and would usually only start texting well into the afternoon unless he had to respond to someone.

To get a message before midday was odd to say the least.

Loqi was watching him and made an inquiry when he remained silent as he stared at his phone. “Something wrong?” The alpha’s concerned tone broke Prompto from his thoughts, causing him to lift his gaze from where it had been fixated on his phone.

“Noct wants to talk to me about something,” he responded distractedly, typing out a response to his friend. “I should make sure he’s ok.” He finished, sending the text to Noctis.

Loqi hummed a sound of acknowledgement, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead as he passed him. “Be careful if you’re out after dark, some of the neighbours have been having trouble on their way home.”

“I will be,” Prompto promised, offering his alpha a soft smile in an effort to alleviate Loqi’s unease. His phone pinged with Noctis' reply, saying that he’d be waiting for Prompto at his place.

~

He arrived at Noctis' apartment within half-an-hour, climbing the stairs up to the prince’s apartment swiftly. When he reached the landing of Noctis' apartment, he knocked on the door and waited for Noctis to come answer it.

He didn’t have to wait long, as Noct opened the door and ushered him in a few moments after he had knocked. He walked in and heard Noct close the door behind him as he settled on the prince’s couch, the apartment wasn’t very different from how it had been last time except for the clothes strewn around the floor.

He watched Noctis as the prince crossed the room to slump on the couch next to him. Noct remained silent for several minutes, slumped on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest.

Prompto did his best to resist the urge to fidget in the quiet of his friend’s apartment.

Prompto was about to start talking to fill the silence when Noctis opened his mouth and began speaking. “I didn’t pull you away from anything important, did I?” Noctis' voice was stilted and awkward, the prince avoiding his gaze as he spoke.

Prompto stared at his friend for a moment, unable to believe what he was hearing. Noctis was never this unsure of himself, even when he had no idea what he was talking about, Prompto had attributed it to the fact that Noctis was born into royalty.

“Nah, man,” he responded without thinking. “We were just getting some laundry done when you texted me,” he finished with a shrug.

A soft hum left Noctis' throat but other than that the prince remained silent, staring absently at a space on the couch. The photographer fidgeted uneasily on the couch next to his friend, shooting anxious glances at the prince, waiting for the other to continue speaking.

“I wanted to ask you,” the prince started, voice petering off as he rethought his question. “I wanted to ask you about Loqi.”

Prompto blinked at his friend for a few minutes, trying to process what Noct had just said. Of all the things Noctis could have said, that was the last thing he had been expecting.

“What do you mean?” He asked, wanting Noctis to specify what he meant. Usually when people asked questions like that it was because they were trying to imply something that wasn’t true in the slightest; no matter what the Lucians seemed to think, his alpha would never do anything to hurt him.

“Just, you know,” Noctis shrugged, not noticing how much Prompto had stiffened next to him. “What’s it like? Being mated that is.” The last few words were said in a rush, Noctis forcing the words out of his mouth before he could second guess himself.

Prompto found himself relaxing at the prince’s words, releasing a deep sigh of relief as his entire body relaxed. That made more sense; he doubted Noctis had many other omega to talk to in the Citadel, or at least those he’d trust enough to talk about the topic with.

The photographer had noticed that the Lucians had a weird notion about the topic of mates and such, it didn’t make much sense to him but he wasn’t going to fault his friend for that.

Prompto smiled at his friend brightly, relaxing completely from the tense position he had previously been in. “It’s great,” he says earnestly, keeping his gaze on Noctis’. “He’s supportive and I feel safe when I’m with him, so that’s always a plus.”

Noctis blinks at him, fixing him with a considering look. “How’d you meet? You chose him yourself, right?”

“Well, kinda yeah.” He responded to Noctis' second question first as it was the easiest for him to answer. “Things were really dangerous when I was in elementary school, so everyone from our district started together when we had to go anywhere. Loqi was one of the older kids that would walk us to and from school every day.”

They lapsed into silence for a few moments before Noctis spoke, tone hesitant and confused. “I don’t remember things being that dangerous back then.”

Prompto shrugged, used to the differences he and his friend had in their lives. “A lot of people didn’t like the fact that we were refugees from Niflheim, a lot still don’t really.” He explained nonchalantly; it was old news to him, he’d grown up knowing that the general public of Insomnia wasn’t happy that his district existed.

Funnily enough they had a pretty decent relationship with the neighbouring Galahdian district; there was a small weekly market in the street joining the two, it was cheaper than the larger general supermarket but more specialised. Both districts would come together and sell crafts and spices native to their cultures, trying to hold onto the last little bits of home within the large city.

There was one tomorrow, he had planned to go to get some more spices that they had been running low on. Maybe he should invite Ignis to go with him, the beta might like to look through the Niflheim and Galahdian spices and vegetables on offer. He’d have to ask the man later.

Noctis pulled him from his thoughts once again, “why him?” The question was an honest one, spoken without any kind of malicious intent so Prompto didn’t let it bother him.

“He punched somebody for me,” he replied, smile widening to a grin. “It was right after I started running, one of the older omegas was causing trouble and I didn’t know what to do. But then he came out of nowhere and just, punched the guy.” A soft laugh left his lips as he remembered what had happened.

It had been an unexpected action to say the least; Prompto had been standing in front of the elder omega, practically trembling as the Lucian omega spoke down at him. Then, between one moment and the next, Loqi had strode forward out of nowhere and punched the omega square in the jaw.

Loqi had never been that tallest person but he seemed so big to Prompto at that moment, standing over the fallen omega and practically vibrating in fury. He had walked Prompto home that day and every day after that, he even joined him on his runs, encouraging Prompto to do better each day.

Noct hummed, a soft smile on his features as he watched the photographer. “That’ll be a story to tell one day.” Prompto agreed with an easy grin, relaxing into his seat now that it seemed that Noct had finished with his questions.

He couldn’t wait for when Noct and Loqi met at dinner next week.


End file.
